Cinderella stories
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 Une version remaniée de Cendrillon version Gundam Wing. OCC - UA
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella stories

Auteur : Yunalesca

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Conte de fée ?

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui vivait heureux avec ses parents jusqu'au jour où la mère de ce dernier tomba malade et mourut. Le mari, au bout de quelque année, voulut comblé le manque que sa femme avait laissé dans sa vie. Il prit donc une autre épouse qui, il espérait serait une bonne mère pour son fils.

Celui-ci depuis la disparition de sa mère s'était refermé sur lui-même. D'un naturel indépendant, on ne lui connaissait aucun ami à part son chat. Malheureusement pour lui son père tomba a son tour malade et sa belle-mère montra vite sa vraie nature. Elle était hypocrite, méchante et gâter injustement ses 2 filles du même age que lui à son détriment.

Elle obligeait le pauvre garçon à faire toutes les taches ménagères même les plus humiliantes. Il était habillé de haillon et mangeait dans la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui Heero, car tel était son nom, était sorti dans le petit village pour allé au marché faire quelque courses. C'est la qu'il apprit que le lendemain aurait lieu au château du Roi une immense réception à l'issue de laquelle le Prince Duo qui fêtait ses 19 ans ( soit 2ans de plus que Heero ) choisirait la personne qui partagerait sa vie.

Heero poussa un soupir, il n'avait Duo qu'une fois mais il s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait été marquer par l'image qu'il eu de lui. En effet le jeune prince avait quelque particularité qui le rendait inoubliable, par quoi commencé ? Ses yeux ? Ils étaient de couleur améthyste, ensorcelant. Ses cheveux ? De couleur miel, assez longs qui arrivaient aux creux des reins, avec quelques courtes mèches folles. Le plus souvent attaché en une tresse.

Quelques fois Heero pensait à lui pendant la nuit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir de telle pensé envers lui surtout qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il aurait bien voulu allé au bal mais il n'y avait aucune chance. Il soupira de nouveau et se mis en route pour rentrer.

De retour chez « lui » il entendit les filles de sa belle mère glousser et crier en parlant du bal. Il s'approcha de leurs chambres pour se renseigner :

H : Vous êtes invité au bal ?

Javotte : Oui, mais ne rêve pas tu ne pourras jamais y allé !

Anastasie: Ne te fais pas d'illusion, jamais il ne laisseront quelqu'un comme toi entrer au château !

Javotte : Peut être en tant que souillon.

Heero baissa la tête et alla dans sa « chambre », si on pouvait appelé ça une chambre. Petit débarras de quelque mètre carré pourvu d'un lit simple inconfortable, une chaise et une étagère rudimentaire. Les murs était gris ainsi que les draps. Il regretté l'époque où sa mère était encore là…

A suivre …

Ma première fic. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please.

Kiss'

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella stories

Chapitre 2 : La marraine la fée

Le moment de partir à la fête arriva très vite. La belle-mère d'Heero ne lui avait pas interdit d'allé à la fête, elle avait rigolé et haussé les épaules. Seulement Heero n'avait rien a se mettre et ses sœurs avait refusé de lui prêtés quoique ce soit.

A l'instant tant attendu, Heero avait finalement passer quelque chose de correcte mais on voyait qu'il était issu de milieu pauvre, ce qui n'était pas le cas normalement mais sa belle-mère avait pris tout l'argent. Seulement alors qu'il allait partir la marâtre lui dit :

Belle Mère : Avant d'aller au bal je veut que tu nettoie la cheminée.

H : Mais …

Belle Mère : Il n'y a pas de mais, tu nettoie la cheminée et comme je n'ai pas de temps a perdre tu te débrouilleras si tu veux aller au bal.

Sur ce elles partirent laissant Heero seul à sa tache. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il regarda ses habits qui était tout sales. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne pourrait jamais allé à la fête surtout dans cet état.

Il sortis dehors et s'assit sur une pierre à coté de la mare du jardin. C'était l'endroit préféré de sa mère quand elle était encore en vie. Là, il laissa s'exprimé sa peine et pleura. Lentement une lumière bleue, douce s'éleva de l'étang et une femme d'age avancé apparue. Les cheveux grisonnants, quelques rides sur le visage, tout habillé de bleue avec un chapeau assez ridicule il faut dire et présentant quelques symptôme de l'embonpoint.

Elle considéra le jeune garçon devant elle un moment, les cheveux fous en bataille de couleur foncé, des yeux bleus colbats, un visage innocents on aurait pu croire à un visage de jeune fille si il n'y avait pas le reste du corps, musclé et aux reflets cuivré.

Mais le jeune garçon prostré sur lui-même donné une image de lui vulnérable et fragile. La vielle dame s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta et la regarda déconcerté.

H : Qui êtes vous ?

La femme : Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée.

H : Une fée ?

La marraine : Oui, je suis là parce que tu m'as appelé inconsciemment. Alors que puis je faire pour toi ? Pourquoi pleure tu ?

Heero rougit : Je voulais allé au bal pour voir le prince. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'y allé et de toute façon je n'ai rien à me mettre.

La marraine parut embarrassé : Je peux te donné un moyen de transport mais pour les habits j'ai un problème.

H : Lequel ?

La marraine : C'est-à-dire que… Disons que je ne connais aucune formule pour habillé un garçon par contre je peut t'habillé en fille.

Heero qui faisait maintenant concurrence aux tomates les plus mures du royaume ne sut que répondre. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se taire et de baisser la tête.

Finalement il demanda : C'est la seule solution ?

La marraine : Je crains que oui où alors tu devras te trouver d'autres habits, alors qu'en pense tu ?

Heero releva la tête : Je veux le voir ! Même si pour ça je dois me travestir.

La marraine : Il y a une condition, tu doit être revenu avant minuit car quand sonnera les derniers des 12 coups de minuit l'enchantement disparaîtra. A tu compris ?

H : Oui !

D'un coup de baguette magique la bonne fée transforma une citrouille en une magnifique calèche. Elle se tourna enfin vers Heero et récita une formule. Les vieux vêtements sale de Heero se transformèrent en une magnifique robe blanche où était cousue quelques perles.

Des gants blancs et un diadème vinrent se rajouté, mais à la tiare était accroché une fausse chevelure brune ondulé. A l'oreille droite se trouvait une longue boucle d'oreille en argent où une lune était accroché au bout, à la gauche brillait une perle en argent. A la main droite sur le gant se trouvait une chaîne faisant plusieurs fois le tour du poignet. Et son cou, était suspendu un collier avec un pendentif assorti aux boucles.

H : Heu … je n'ai pas de chaussure.

La marraine : Attend un peu !

A ses pieds apparurent de charmantes chaussures en verre aux reflets argentés. Heero monta dans la calèche et partit en direction du château.

A suivre…

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella stories

Chapitre 3 : La fête

Heero entra dans la salle où avait lieu la réception. Là tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, le dévisagent, il en fut très gêné. Dans un coin il aperçut le prince Duo qui avait l'air de s'ennuyé. Celui-ci, surpris que tout le monde se tourna vers l'entré, pivota à son tour et vit la jeune fille d'une très grande beauté et surtout mal à l'aise de tout ses regards.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, il ne la connaissait pas et elle avait l'air différente de toute ses groupies qui n'arrêtaient pas de le coller. Une fois à sa hauteur le jeune prince se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la demoiselle :

D : Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse ?

La principale concerné rougit et acquiesça de la tête. Duo sourit de l'évidente timidité de la jeune fille. Ils valsèrent quelques temps. Le prince n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et n'accepta aucune danse des autres prétendantes.

D : Vous voulez bien m'accompagner prendre l'air ?

H : Je… Oui avec plaisir.

Duo prit par le bras la fausse jeune fille, et l'emmena se promener dans les jardins du palais. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé, donnant des éclats argentés à la robe rendant Heero presque féerique. Duo en fut éblouis, il se courba vers Heero et doucement il effleura les lèvres de la fille. Ce fut qu'un frôlement mais la sensation fut violente. Déjà Duo enhardi par ce contact renouvela l'opération mais il fut arrêté à mi-chemin.

H : Non ! Arrête !

D : Pourquoi ?

H Tu ne sait pas qui je suis, tu sera déçu.

D : Ca m'étonnerait.

H : Arrête, tu ne sait rien de moi.

D : Apprend moi !

H : Je ne peux pas !

D : Alors laisse moi t'embrasser. Non tu n'as rien a dire, tant que tu ne me donnera pas des arguments plus convainquant !

Là, Duo se re pencha et captura les lèvres d'Heero dans les siennes. Celui-ci essaya de protesté mais Duo le fit taire. Entre ses lèvres, le prince s'amusa à prendre tour à tour la lèvres inférieur puis supérieur de la fille. Heero se cambra et gémit, nouant ses bras derrière le cou du futur roi. La fièvre monta vite. Duo colla Heero contre le mur et sa bouche dévia, embrassant sa mâchoire. Léchant, mordillant son cou. Remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il lécha dans sa longueur avant de lui sucé le lobe.

Soudain les cloches de l'église commencèrent à sonné les 12 coups de minuits. Pris de panique il repoussa Duo qui ne s'y attendait pas et commença à courir et descendre les escaliers Duo à sa suite.

D : Eh ! Attend ! Où tu vas ?

Heero trébucha et perdit une de ses chaussures. Mais il réussi à prendre la fuite. Au moment où il s'engageait dans la foret ses vêtements disparurent laissant à leurs place ses loques habituels. Au même moments Duo ramassé une pantoufle de verre sur une des marches.

Quelques larmes coulèrent tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il se coucha directement, faisant des rêves assez torrides où se trouvait son prince. Sa belle-mère rentra 1 heure plus tard. Le prince n'était pas réapparu et le bal s'était terminé assez tôt.

A suivre…

Yunalesca


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella stories

Chapitre 4 : La pantoufle de verre

Le lendemain parut un décret signifiant que chaque femme du royaume devrait essayé la pantoufle de verre. Quelques jours plus tard le prince arriva chez Heero où sa belle-mère et ses deux filles essayèrent la pantoufle., elles insistèrent mais aucune ne rentra dedans. En sortant les regards de Duo et Heero se croisèrent, Heero détourna le regard tandis que Duo s'attarda un moment avant de partir.

Il eu beau faire essayé la pantoufle à toute les femmes, de la plus riche à la plus pauvre, de la plus vielle à la plus jeune, personne ne put la mettre.

Le prince commença alors à déprimer. Ses parents s'inquiétèrent et firent venir un conseillé, le plus sage de tout le royaume.

Conseillé : Mon prince que vous arrive t'il ?

D : Pendant le bal j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, je … je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais … elle est partit d'un coup… tout se passait bien pourtant. Elle a perdu une chaussure. Je l'ai faite essayer à toute les fille du royaume mais pas une n'arrive à la mettre ! Je ne sait plus quoi faire pour la retrouvé !

Conseillé : Vous savez que beaucoup de fille sont attiré par vous ?

D : Oui

Conseillé : Savez vous que certains garçons sont aussi dans ce cas là ?

Duo un peu rouge : Heu … vous voulez dire que ça pourrait être un mec déguisé en fille ? Quand j'y pense c'est tout à fait plausible.

Conseillé : Et ? Que décidé vous ?

D : Je vais faire essayé la chaussure à tout les hommes du royaume.

Conseillé : Et que déciderait vous si vous le trouvé ?

D : Je l'aime ! Et je suis sur que lui (?) aussi. Si je le trouve, je le garde !

Le prince refis le tour du royaume, pour le moment aucun n'avait réussi à enfilé la précieuse chaussure. C'est désespéré que le prince revient pour la 2ème fois chez Heero.

Belle Mère : Mon prince ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

D : J'ai vu un jeune garçon chez vous la dernière fois. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je fais essayé la pantoufle à tout les hommes ?

Belle Mère : Oui … mais… ce n'est sûrement pas Heero que vous avez vu. Hahahaha C'est ridicule de penser ça.

D : Je voudrai m'en assuré vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient ?

Belle Mère : Bien sur que non !

Duo entra et l'on fit appelé Heero. Duo fut hypnotisé par le regard de celui-ci. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce fut lui. Il lui tendit la chaussure et Heero rougit, ce qui le fit sourire.

D : Essaie !

Heero s'assit et se déchaussa. Lentement il essaya la chaussure qui sous le regard médusé de sa « famille » lui allait parfaitement. Duo s'approcha et souleva le visage d'Heero par le menton puis doucement il abaissa son visage vers Heero et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

H : Prince …

D : Appelle moi Duo, d'accord ?

H : Oui.

D : Tu veux bien venir habiter au château avec moi ?

Heero sourit et timidement embrassa Duo. D'abord maladroitement puis avec plus d'assurance. Finalement ils se relevèrent et Duo conduit son nouvel amant vers sa futur maison, où ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'enfants.

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
